Residential and/or commercial property owners approaching a major roofing project may be unsure of the amount of material needed and/or the next step in completing the project. Generally, such owners contact one or more contractors for a site visit. Each contractor must physically be present at the site of the structure in order to make a determination on material needs and/or time. The time and energy for providing such an estimate becomes laborious and may be affected by contractor timing, weather, contractor education, and the like. Estimates may be varied even between contractors in determination of estimated square footage causing variance in supply ordering as well. Additionally, measuring an actual roof may be costly and potentially hazardous—especially with steeply pitched roofs. Completion of a proposed roofing project may depend on ease in obtaining a simplified roofing estimate and/or obtaining reputable contractors for the roofing project.
Images are currently being used to measure objects and structures within the images, as well as to be able to determine geographic locations of points within the image when preparing estimates for a variety of construction projects, such as roadwork, concrete work, and roofing. Estimating construction projects using software may increase speed at which an estimate can be prepared, and may reduce labor and fuel costs associated with on-site visits.